1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skimmers which float on a liquid surface and whose function is to remove floating matter from that surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus for use in removing hydrocarbonic liquids and debris floating on bodies of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fact that oil underlies large bodies of water gives rise to the possibility that natural leaks from these deposits will occur. Also, the attempts to recover for commercial use these crude oil deposits through offshore drilling gives rise to accidental leaks. A further possibility for oil leaks arise when the modes now used for conveyance of crude oil from its deposit location to the refinery or other destinations are damaged while at sea.
There are three major ways now known to recover oil floating on the surface of a body of water. The first is a weir-type skimmer supported on the body of water that permits the uppermost surface of the water to flow into a sump from which the accumulated water is pumped to a separating tank located on a floating vessel or permanently located on shore. This type is basically ineffective during high seas or sea having waves above 2 feet. The second type is a floating suction skimmer. This type sucks the upper surface of the water into a separating tank. The major difficulty with a suction skimmer is the fact that it cannot operate very efficiently in water currents greater than 1 foot per second. The third type of skimmer is an absorbent surface skimmer. The most basic embodiment of this type is that of an endless absorbent belt rotating around two spaced pulleys. One pulley is located just below the oil slick; the other is near a collection pan above the water surface. The belt in the vicinity of the slick absorbs the oil and then moves toward the elevated pulley to a roller or wiper which squeezes or removes the absorbed oil into a collection pan and then continues on repeating the cycle until the oil slick is removed. The adsorbent surface skimmer, because of the many moving parts, requires serveillance and maintenance.